emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6474 (12th February 2013)
Plot Gabby secretly sneaks half a bottle of vodka from the pub on the way to school. Soon afterwards, Chas works out that Gabby has taken money from the pub till and tells Laurel, Ashley, Bernice and Steve. They all bicker as Ashley takes a call from the school, saying that Gabby and her friends have been caught drinking. In the head teacher's office, Ashley is mortified to discover that Gabby brought in the bottle, and Bernice blames Laurel and Ashley's split for her behaviour. Miss Davies suggests that Gabby needs some control and needs to feel part of decision-making, and Laurel agrees. Back in the pub, Gabby apologises to Ashley and he's at a loss when she says that she wants to move back to Mulberry with Bernice, but also wants to live with him too. Laurel is hurt when Bernice says that Gabby will have to move in with her. They're all shocked when Ashley explains that Gabby wants him to move in too. Bernice suggests they could try Ashley living at Mulberry with her and Steve, but both Laurel and Ashley think it's a mad idea. Meanwhile, Lisa is concerned about how much time Sam is spending with Rachel, and she worries that Samson is being palmed off. At the factory, Ali feels unsettled when Lisa suggests that Rachel is taking advantage of Sam. Ali thinks Rachel and Sam are like brother and sister, but is thoughtful when Lizzie suggests that men and women cannot just be friends. Ali later suggests to Rachel that she should she cool things off with Sam as he maybe wants to be more than friends, but she's shocked when Rachel admits that she has feelings for him too. Elsewhere, Priya is happy when David suggests that she should move in, and she is keen to get her things straight away. Eric warns David that Alicia and Jacob are returning tonight, suggesting that David should tell Jacob about Priya moving in. Later, on their first cosy night in together, Priya storms upstairs when David suggests delaying mentioning a divorce to Alicia. Also, Andy feels sorry for Declan and makes peace with him, while Charity has a business proposal for Declan and won't take no for an answer. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten Guest cast *Anthea Davies - Erica Rogers Locations *David's - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, stairway, backroom and staff corridor *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior and staff room *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *Connelton Primary School - Anthea Davies' office *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,080,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes